Smiles in the Snow
by Aster Knight Sapphire
Summary: It's winter, one of Kai's favorite seasons. Miwa above all knows how much Kai loves winter. He remembers how much Kai used to smile. Then why can't he do it now? Determined, Miwa tries to teach his best friend an old lesson. One that Kai had once taught him.
1. Smile!

****Thought I'd do something for the holidays! I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry, things will take longer now. Anyway, I tried to make this all cute and cuddly. Sorry if that was a fail. Hope you enjoy! ****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.****

****Smiles in the Snow****

**Chapter 1: Smile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsue Park<strong>

"Haha, I got you!" a little boy laughed. He had innocent green eyes that twinkled with excitement and happiness. Spiky brown hair stuck out from his red hood. He picked up some snow and formed another snowball in his small, red gloved-hands.

"Get ready, Miwa!" he grinned at his best friend, who was already covered with snow all over.

"Kaaaiiii! This isn't fair!" Miwa whined.

"Yes it is," Kai smiled. "I'm going to throw it!" he warned.

Miwa quickly grabbed a handful of snow and tried to form a snowball but couldn't. He yelped when a snowball hit him on the arm. Miwa turned and saw Kai already forming other snowballs, getting ready to throw.

"Give up?" Kai asked.

"No," Miwa adamantly said.

Kai grinned. "Okay!" he threw a snowball at Miwa, who managed to dodge it but couldn't dodge the next one. Or the next. And next.

"Alright! I give up!" Miwa raised up his hands in defeat.

"Yay!" Kai jumped in the air. "I win!"

Miwa pouted. "You always win."

"That's because you don't make snowballs, Miwa," Kai laughed.

Miwa looked down with a frown. Kai noticed this and wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't we make a snowman?" Kai suggested with a smile.

Miwa looked down embarrassed. "I don't know how."

"I can teach you," Kai said. "Let's start over here."

Kai and Miwa started making a snowman. Miwa had a little trouble but Kai helped him.

"Do you have any buttons?" Miwa asked.

"Nope. Cookies!" Kai said enthusiastically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies. They used it for the nose, eyes, and buttons.

"That was fun!" Miwa sat on the snow next to the snowman.

"I told you!" Kai said and sat next to him.

"How do you know how to make a snowman?" Miwa asked, picking up some snow in his hand.

"Daddy showed me!" Kai smiled.

"My mommy and daddy are never around," Miwa looked down sadly.

"Miwa, smile!" Kai placed his index fingers next to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head with a grin. When that didn't work Kai bent down and picked up a handful of snow. "It's snowing!" He threw it in the air and giggled when it tickled his face.

Miwa didn't react. "I don't like snow."

"Whhyyy?" Kai's shoulder's slumped with a frown. "It's fun!"

"But I can't even make a snowball," Miwa mumbled.

"Like this!" Kai took the snow from Miwa's hands and formed a snowball. "Throw it!" he handed it to Miwa.

Miwa slowly took it and stared at it. After a moment, he moved his arm back and hurled the snowball at a tree. Miwa smiled a little. _That was fun!_

"Hey, why are you sad?"

Miwa's smile had only lasted a moment. "Mommy and Daddy are never here to teach me."

Kai cocked his head at Miwa. He'd be lonely and sad if his mommy and daddy never spent time with him. Kai tried to think of a way to cheer Miwa up. "Oh!" Kai picked up some hard, frozen snow and broke off some pieces.

"Kai?" Miwa looked at him in curiosity.

"Here!" Kai handed him something. Miwa took it and looked it in wonder. Kai had shaped him a star with eyes and a smile out of frozen snow.

"Do you like it?" Kai looked at Miwa with hopeful eyes.

"Mm! Teach me!" Miwa smiled.

Kai grinned. "Yay! Okay, here's some cold snow. What do you want to make?"

"Um..." Miwa thought about it. "I don't know. I'll help you make it."

"Okay..." Kai placed a hand on his chin and frowned in thought. A huge grin was plastered on his face when he found out what he wanted.

"Kitties!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's residence<strong>

"Mommy! I'm going out to play with Miwa!" Kai called as he ran down the stairs.

"No running down the stairs, Toshiki!" his mom chided him.

"Oops!" Kai immediately slowed down. He was just excited to play with his best friend. "Sorry, Mommy!" he apologized, reaching the last stair where his mom was.

"That's alright, Toshiki," she smiled and affectionately ran a hand through his hair. Kai smiled and closed his eyes at the act. How could she stay mad at him?

"Amaya! The cookies are gone!" a man exclaimed, coming up next to Kai's mom.

"Honestly!" Amaya shook her head at her husband. "You act like a five-year-old, Hitoshi!"

"I'm a five-year-old!" Kai puffed his cheeks with a frown.

"Oh!" Amaya noticed her son's unhappiness. "Of-of course you are!" she picked up the frowning boy.

"What's wrong with being five?" Kai asked, still frowning.

"Nothing's wrong, Toshiki," Hitoshi patted his son's head. "You'll get bigger."

"I'm small?" Kai asked quietly with big watery eyes.

"No, no, Toshiki," Amaya pulled Kai closer, rubbing his back. "You are at a perfectly normal size for your age," she said, giving Hitoshi a glare.

"That's right, Toshiki," Hitoshi said, sweating nervously from his wife's intensity. "Now would someone please tell me why cookies on the table are disappearing? It happened yesterday and this morning!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! I have to go!" Kai quickly gave his mom and dad a kiss on the cheek before jumping down and running out the door.

"See you later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsue Park<strong>

"I can't do it!" Miwa threw himself backwards on the snow. He stared up at the sky and watched snowflakes dance with the cool wind. "Why can't I make a snowball?"

Kai plopped down next to him. "It's okay. You'll get it," he said lightly.

"Easy for you to say," Miwa retorted. "You already know how to do it."

"But I'm helping you!" Kai said. "So smile!"

Miwa folded his arms, frowning. "No."

"You act like a baby," Kai muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"I do not!" Miwa sat up. "You do!"

"No!" Kai also sat up. "You're the one who whines all the time!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you!"

"You!" Miwa grabbed some snow and threw it at Kai, accidentally hitting him in the eyes. Kai yelped and fell backwards, covering his eyes with his hands. Realizing what he did, Miwa ran over to Kai.

"Kai, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Miwa crouched beside Kai, tears stinging his eyes. He felt guilt well up in his heart. Kai didn't answer.

Tears rolled down Miwa's face. "Say something!"

"...You did it."

Miwa glanced at Kai with tear-filled eyes.

Kai jumped into a sitting position with a grin. "You made a snowball!"

Miwa blinked. "I... did," he realized.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Kai pouted. He closed his eyes and placed his fingers by his mouth. Tilting his head, he grinned.

"Smile!" He repeated his act from yesterday.

Miwa blinked, surprised by Kai's happiness. "I can't," he mumbled, looking down.

"_You_ can't? _I'm_ the one who got hit in the face!" Kai grinned.

Miwa sniffed as more tears escaped his eyes. Kai realized that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Miwa, I'm fine," Kai said. He hugged Miwa.

"K-Kai?" Miwa sniffed.

"Hug me back!" Kai said. "Mommy says hugs should _never_ be one-sided!" he said, imitating his mother's dramatic voice.

Miwa giggled and hugged him back. Pedestrians passed by and smiled at the sight, murmuring things inaudible for the two best friends.

"Oh, that's so cute!"

"I wish my sons could get along like that."

"Do you think they're brother's?"

"No way! There's hardly any resemblance."

"Um, Miwa?" Kai's voice sounded different.

"Yes?"

"My eye hurts," Kai whispered.

Miwa immediately let go of Kai. He was startled to see Kai's left eye half open and twitching.

"Are you okay?" Miwa asked, his voice shaking.

Kai covered his stinging eye with his hand. "I think I should show Mommy and Daddy this."

Miwa gulped. Kai's parents would surely be mad at him when they found out about this. They may yell at him or hurt him. Still, Miwa couldn't just lie and pretend he didn't do it.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Miwa asked, "Can I come to your house?"

"O-okay." Kai was surprised. Miwa would always decline his offer to come to his house. Whatever the reason, Kai was happy his best friend was coming. "Race you!" Kai smiled and sprinted out of the park.

"Hey! No fair!" Miwa ran after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Kai opened the door and let Miwa in. Miwa curiously looked around.<p>

"Toshiki! You little sneak!" Hitoshi walked towards Kai.

Miwa gasped. The man looked scary.

"Yes?" Kai asked with an all-too innocent voice.

"Would you care to tell me where my cookies are?" Hitoshi folded his arms, amusement in his eyes. He wondered how his son would get out of this.

"Daddy! After you eat something it goes in your tummy!" Kai giggled.

Miwa blinked. _Daddy?_

"Playing smart, are we?" Hitoshi picked up Kai and grinned an almost identical grin. "You really are my son," he ruffled Kai's hair. Kai laughed.

"Now don't you start teaching him to lie!" Amaya came up beside him.

"It's not lying!" both son and father exclaimed.

Amaya tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. The family erupted in laughter.

Miwa stood on the sideline, feeling left out. He wished his Mommy and Daddy could laugh with him. _But that won't happen,_ Miwa thought glumly.

"Haha, Miwa! Over here!" Kai called him.

Miwa timidly padded over. "Um, hello."

"So you're Miwa," Amaya bent down.

"Yes, Miss," Miwa said shyly.

Amaya laughed. "You can call me mom."

Miwa looked up at her, his eyes wide. "R-really?" he asked, happiness in his voice.

Amaya lightly patted his head. "Of course, sweetie."

Miwa beamed. "Thank you, Mi- err, Mommy!"

"Hey! She's my Mommy!" Kai jumped out of his dad's arms and pouted.

"So that makes you brothers," Amaya said. She then noticed something. "What happened to your eye?" she gasped. Miwa bit his lip.

"What is it?" Hitoshi bent down and looked at his son's eye. It was twitching again. "Toshiki, what happened?"

Kai fiddled with his fingers. "Well, you know..."

"It was me!" Miwa yelled. "I'm sorry!" he cried, his small body shaking with sobs.

Hitoshi and Amaya glanced at each other. After a moment, Amaya picked Miwa up and rocked him back and forth. Miwa wrapped his small arms around his neck.

"Shh. It's alright," she whispered comfortingly. "There, there."

"He didn't mean to," Kai spoke for his friend. "Miwa accidentally threw a snowball at me."

"The scars from a battle field," Hitoshi said in a false serious voice. "Nothing to worry about," he ruffled Miwa's hair. Miwa nodded, sniffling. Amaya gently put him down.

"Miwa! You're still not smiling!" Kai exclaimed and wished he hadn't winced. His eye hurt.

"Toshiki, I think you should stay home until your eye feels better," Amaya said.

"EH?! But I'm not sick!" Kai said.

"Home," his mom said simply.

"Mm," Kai pouted. "Okay."

"I'll keep you company," Miwa offered. Kai turned to his parents with big, pleading eyes and clasped his together.

"I don't see the problem," Hitoshi said.

"Alright," Amaya agreed. "Why don't you show Miwa your room?" she suggested. "We'll bring you some hot chocolate and cookies later."

Kai nodded, a huge smile on his face. "C'mon," he told Miwa. They went upstairs to Kai's room and sat on his bed.

"You have a lot of toys!" Miwa said, playing with some stuffed toys.

_I do?_ Kai thought as he sat on the edge of his bed, lightly swaying his legs. He did have enough to make him happy but it wasn't a lot. Compared to other kids, it may have been a little. So why did Miwa think that?

"What kind of toys do you have, Miwa?" Kai asked.

"Two cars," Miwa said, not even looking at Kai. He having so much fun.

"Only two?!" Kai widened his eyes.

"Is that bad?" Miwa looked at Kai.

"Uh... no, but don't you want anything else?" Kai said. He may have been small but he wasn't naïve. Miwa's parents don't seem to take care of him properly. Miwa was oblivious to this, so Kai would have to ask his parents.

"Teddy bears!" Miwa squealed. "I've always wanted a fluffy toy!"

"Want to play with this?" Kai held out a brown stuffed cat.

Miwa's eyes sparkled and he nodded. He took the toy from Kai and hugged it.

"Fluffy!" Miwa laughed happily.

Kai laughed. He brought out some toys and they began playing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your little star invasion," Hitoshi chuckled, stepping in the with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Kai sipped his hot chocolate and bit into a chocolate chip cookie. Miwa did the same.

"Now you get back to that invasion," Hitoshi laughed. "And eliminate all who stand in your way!" he said dramatically, closing the door behind him.

"Your daddy's funny," Miwa giggled.

"I know," Kai laughed.

They finished their snacks and continued playing. After a while, Kai suggested that they watch a movie. Miwa agreed. They went downstairs and sat on a sofa. Kai picked up the remote control.

"How do you turn it on?" Miwa asked curiously.

"You press this red button," Kai said and turned on the TV. The two boys started watching the movie.

"Hitoshi, come see this," Amaya said, a warm smile on her face. Hitoshi walked over and followed his wife's eyes. He smiled at the sight.

Kai and Miwa had fallen asleep. Kai was laying flat on his stomach, his head facing the right and his arm hanging off the couch. Miwa was laying on his left, hugging Kai's arm.

"I'm glad Toshiki has a friend," Hitoshi commented with a smile. It was late for the boys, so Akane and Hitoshi took them to Kai's room and placed them on the bed. Hitoshi tucked them in and Akane kissed them softly on their cheek.

"I'm going to call Miwa's parents and tell them he'll be staying over," Akane said as they went to their room across from Kai's.

Hitoshi nodded. "Now that i think about it, Toshiki once told me Miwa gets upset whenever his parents are brought up."

"You don't think they abuse him, do you?!" Akane gasped in horror at the thought.

"It's a possibility," Hitoshi said grimly.

"...Maybe we should call them tomorrow," Akane said slowly.

"I think we should pay them a visit," Hitoshi said.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy!"<p>

Kai jumped awake. He turned to the right of him and saw Miwa shivering, tears rolling down his face.

"Miwa?" Kai gently shook the blond's shoulder. Miwa didn't wake up.

"Daddy, it's dark," Miwa whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Miwa, wake up," Kai shook said boy's shoulders harder.

"Mommy, don't leave!" Miwa sobbed, his hands gripping the sheets. "I'm scared!"

Kai shook Miwa's shoulders. "Miwa!"

Miwa's eyes snapped open and landed on Kai. Before Kai could ask what was wrong, Miwa wrapped his arms around him, tears soaking his shirt.

"Miwa?" Kai slowly returned the hug and rubbed the blond's back comfortingly. Miwa just cried harder. "Miwa, it's okay." Kai tried to mimic what his parents do for him when he's scared.

"I'm scared," Miwa repeated in a barely audible voice.

"Of what?" Kai asked, careful to make his voice quiet and gentle.

"It's night time," Miwa whimpered. "A-and Mommy and Daddy are n-never here."

"Why not?" Kai whispered.

"J-job," was all Miwa said.

Kai made a mental note to talk to his parents about this. He then focused on getting Miwa to calm down.

"Why are you scared of the dark?" Kai asked with a smile. "Night isn't bad."

"Yes it is!" Miwa cried. "It's dark and scary!"

"But it's pretty," Kai insisted.

Miwa blinked. "Pretty?"

"Mm-hm. Let me show you," Kai said, pulling away from Miwa. Kai slid off the bed and Miwa quickly did the same, clinging to Kai's arm like his life depended on it. Kai led Miwa to his curtains and opened the window. Miwa shut his eyes when a chilling wind swished through the window.

"Miwa, look at the sky," Kai said in an awed voice, tugging on his sleeve. Miwa hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Uwaaa..." Miwa was mesmerized by the sight. It was like something out of a painting. The beautiful dark sky was decorated with shining stars that winked back at the boys. Snowflakes bellied across the wind. Miwa reached out and grasped a snowflake in his hand. He watched as it slowly melted in to water.

"See, Miwa?" Kai said. "Night is sometimes good."

Miwa nodded, a small smile on his face. Kai closed his window and walked back to his bed with Miwa in toe. They both laid down and snuggled into the covers.

"Miwa, here."

Miwa turned and saw Kai holding out a brown Teddy bear. Miwa hesitantly took it. "For me?"

Kai nodded. "Un! You can have it."

Miwa held it closer, smiling.

"Good night, Miwa," Kai said.

"Good night, Kai," Miwa grinned before hugging Kai's arm and closing his eyes. Kai smiled lightly at that. He snuggled in the covers and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Miwa shook his arm.

"Kai? I can't sleep," he said. Slightly annoyed green orbs stared back at him. "I don't wanna be alone," Miwa whispered.

Kai sighed. "How about a story?" He suggested with a small smile.

"Hmm... Okay!"

* * *

><p>"I won!" Miwa jumped in the air, holding his new Teddy bear. "I won!"<p>

"Miwa, stop screaming," Kai mumbled, covering his ears.

"But I won!" Miwa yelled.

"I know!" Kai almost yelled.

"Sorry," Miwa said sheepishly. "I'm just happy! You always win in a snowball fight!"

"So long as you're smiling," Kai grinned. Miwa laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't Mommy and Daddy be back?" Kai asked with a slight frown. "They said they were going to visit someone."

"Who?" Miwa asked curiously.

"I dunno," Kai shrugged.

"Maybe their mommies?" Miwa mused, playing with his Teddy bear.

"So what's his name?" Kai asked, pointing to Miwa's Teddy bear.

"Mm..." Miwa thought about it. "Oh! It's-"

"Miwa."

Both Kai and Miwa turned to the owner of the voice. It was a man and a woman. Kai saw his mom and dad behind them, grim looks on their faces.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Miwa's eyes widened. What were they doing here? They never once bothered to visit him or pick him up when he was playing with Kai. Miwa clutched Kai's hand, scared.

Kai bit his lip. These were Miwa's parents? They were in suits and had scowls on their faces. Kai had a bad feeling about this.

Miwa was the same. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. He knew this wasn't good. His parents did NOT look happy.

Kai gave Miwa's hand a squeeze, reassuring the blond. Miwa hesitantly nodded, knowing Kai would be right here.

"Yes, Mommy?" Miwa hesitantly questioned.

"We're leaving," his dad said flatly and pulled Miwa away from Kai. Kai was about to run after them when his dad picked him up.

"Sorry, Toshiki," his dad said, ruffling his son's hair. Amaya gave him a grim smile.

Kai helplessly watched his best friend slowly walk away. Wet grey eyes met wet teal eyes. Kai forced a sad smile. _Smile_, he mouthed.

Neither of them did.

* * *

><p>"Toshiki?" Amaya sat on said boy's bed.<p>

Curled up into a ball, Kai ignored his mom. It had been three days since he had seen Miwa. Kai's parents had visited Miwa's parents and they had a little argument.

"Toshiki," Amay took Kai in her arms and gently rocked him. Kai wrapped his arms around his mom. "It will be alright," she murmured comfortingly.

"No it won't," Kai sniffed, tears rolling down his face.

"Yes it will," Amaya responded gently. "You'll see," she said, placing a kiss on the brunet's hair. After a few moments, Kai was fast asleep in his mother's arms. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Toshiki."

* * *

><p>Kai swung his legs back and forth on the bench. A few kids ran past him, throwing snowballs at each other. Kai watched them, a sad expression on his face. He still hadn't seen Miwa. He wondered if something happened to his best friend. Miwa's parents wouldn't hurt him, right?<p>

Kai shook his head and stood up. He trudged through the snow with no real destination in mind. He just wanted to see Miwa again.

"Kai!"

Kai blinked and turned around. He saw a quick blur of yellow before he was tackled on to the snow. Kai slowly opened his eyes. It was Miwa.

"Daddy played with me!" Miwa shouted, hugging Kai. "Daddy played with me!"

Kai numbly returned the hug, trying to figure out what was going on. Miwa was okay. Better than okay. His happiness was on par with Kai!

"Mommy read me a story!" Miwa shouted in Kai's ear. "Mommy read me a story!"

"That's... great!" Kai grinned, recovering from his shock.

Miwa stood up and nodded enthusiastically. He was overflowing with joy.

Kai slowly stood up and saw Miwa holding his Teddy bear. "So they played with you?"

Miwa nodded. "All day!"

Kai sighed with relief. Everything was okay.

"Let's play!" Miwa announced and formed a snowball faster than he did before.

"Okay!" Kai formed his own snowball. After making a snowman, the two boys started the fight and continued for some time.

"I win!" Kai jumped in the air.

"No fair," Miwa pouted. "Daddy taught me how to play, but you still won!"

Kai laughed and plopped down on the snow. Miwa did the same. They both watched the snow fall, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night at my house?" Kai suggested.

"My parents already said it was okay!" Miwa smiled.

Kai sweat dropped. In other words, Miwa was going to be at Kai's house whether he offered or not. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Let's go!" Miwa took Kai's hand in his own and they both ran, laughing happily.

Behind them, their snowman stood, an orange scarf wrapped around it. Snowflakes danced around cheerfully. There was something peculiar about the snowman. Something on his face.

A smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, that may not have been such a good ending. I just couldn't think of any other way. The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review!<br>**


	2. Please?

**Here it is! I hope you like it! I am thinking of making another winter story. Except it's Romance. (shocking I know) Enjoy!**

**Smiles in the Snow**

**Chapter 2: Please?**

* * *

><p><em>Why did he have to remember them? Why couldn't he just forget?<em>

"See you later!" Miwa called over his shoulder, school bag clasped in his hand. The Hitsue student left his house and walked down the street.

"Whew! It's cold!" Miwa rubbed his hands together and pulled the collar of his coat closer. The snow covering the streets did not help either. He looked up when he spotted a familiar figure.

"Oi! Kai!" Kai turned at the sound of his name.

"Miwa?"

"What gives?" Miwa gave a grin. "You're usually at school by now. Slept in?"

Kai merely stared at him before closing his eyes, continuing forward. He walked pass Miwa without a word.

Miwa raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't expect much of a response. Still, he felt something was wrong. Walking beside the brunet, Miwa stared at Kai intently, hoping to catch any kind of emotion.

The two reached the school entrance and walked towards their class. A few familiar faces met up with them.

"Miwa-senpai!" Kamui waved, running over. Reiji and Eiji followed.

"How's it going?" Miwa offered a grin.

"Kai Toshiki!" Morikawa yelled, pointing at the indifferent teen. "I want a rematch!"

"Oi, you're attracting too much attention," Izaki whispered, sweat dropping.

"He's as stupid as ever," Reiji sighed.

"HASE," Eiji shook his head.

"Whadd' ya' say?!"

"Anyway," Kamui started, ignoring the argument. "Are you ready for the party?"

"Ho!" Miwa gave a thumbs-up. "I wonder what presents we are going to get."

"It makes me so excited!" Kamui shouted.

Kai decided he did not want to be here any longer. He turned on his heel, eyes closed, and walked away without a word.

"O-oi!" Kamui moved out of the way. "What's your problem?"

Kai stopped his walk, not turning around.

The three boys stopped their argument, sensing trouble.

"..._Shut up_."

Everyone flinched. Even Miwa. Kai's voice was so deathly quiet, making everyone shiver. He seemed angry.

Kai resumed his walk, leaving the silent students behind.

"Is it just me, or was he different?" Kamui asked.

"He wasn't like that when we were saving Aichi," Miwa told him, careful not to let the others hear. Everyone agreed it was better to keep it a secret. "I'll see what's wrong."

Kamui nodded and headed to his class, the others doing the same.

Miwa sped his walk. He reached his classroom in just the nick of time. Miwa quickly took his seat, next to Kai's. He did not have time to question the brunet. Class had started.

* * *

><p>"I'm dead!" Miwa pouted, false tears rolling down his face.<p>

Kai did nothing to show he noticed as he continued down the street.

"Oi, Kaaaiii! Don't ignore me!" Miwa called after him. "That test was hard! Dad will seriously ground me!"

"Mm," was all Kai said. Miwa noticed his eyes weren't their usual cold eyes. They actually looked kind of gloomy.

Miwa grabbed Kai's shoulder, stopping him from walking away. Once he was sure Kai would not run, he let go.

"Hey."

"Mm..."

Miwa nodded his head towards the right. Kai saw they had reached the park. Miwa sat on the bench and gestured for Kai to sit beside him. The two sat in silence. Kai avoided eye contact. Miwa sighed at this.

"Jeez, you are so hard to talk to."

Kai didn't say anything, but his eyes met Miwa's.

"Whacha ya looking all sad for?" Miwa playfully punched Kai's shoulder, causing the brunet's eyes tom widen slightly. He grinned and bent down. "Say, it's been a while. How about a rematch?" Miwa grinned, forming a snowball.

Kai's tensed at this. A shadow went over his eyes. Kai clenched his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides. He slapped Miwa's hand, knocking the snow out of his hand.

"Idiot."

Miwa was surprised by Kai's reaction. Still, he offered Kai a smile, all too use to his attitude. He knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time. Kai always kept quiet about everything; there were always those times where he would just break under the pressure. The only problem was, Miwa never knew what was bothering him.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my house?" Miwa asked in a gentle voice. After seeing Kai's face, he quickly added, "My parents are out right now, so it's fine."

Kai took a step back. Hesitating for a moment, he whispered, "Sorry, Miwa."

Miwa was too glued to the ground to stop the brunet from running away. He shook his head with a smile. _He should try opening up a little._

* * *

><p>Kai sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. He silently stared at the ceiling. His vision slowly started to blacken as his head fell to the side. Kai quickly shook his head. He did not want to sleep. Under any circumstances he was not going to sleep!<p>

Kai rubbed his eyes. His nightmares had not been getting any better. They only got worse. Why did he remember? There were times he just wished he was dead. That he never existed. That no one knew him. Why couldn't that happen?

Kai bit his lip as his body worked against him. His head moved to a comfortable position before he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kai jumped with a scream. Panting, he shakily wiped away the sweat on his face. Kai slowly relaxed and shut off his alarm. He had two choices. Skip school and stay home, or go to school and deal with Miwa's never-ending questions. Still, it would be worse if Miwa cornered him in his house.<p>

Kai sighed and got ready for school. After showering he grabbed his school bag without breakfast. Walking down the snow-covered street, he grimaced at the remembrance of what his mother used to say when he skipped meals.

_"Toshiki, in under no circumstances will you leave this house without a full stomach!"_

Kai cursed his memory for working. Why did he have to remember them? Why couldn't he just forget? Kai shivered, snapping out of his thoughts. In all his musings, he had forgot to where a coat.

Kai sighed, resuming his way. It wasn't like he could go back. He had already reached the school entrance. Kai had been well known as careless when he was a kid.

_"You'd forget to wear your head if it wasn't attached, kiddo!"_

Kai bit his lip until he tasted blood. His father could never be replaced. Neither could his mom.

"So, why I can't I just forget?" Kai mumbled to himself, his own voice sounding foreign to him. He reached his class in time right before the bell rang. Unfortunately for Kai, the only empty seat was next to Miwa, who waved with a stupid grin as if Kai was too far away for him to greet with words.

All through class, Kai was having trouble staying awake, not that he cared if the teacher saw, but because he would not like any more nightmares. Especially not for his class to hear. It didn't help that the room was ice-cold. Kai could not stop shivering.

"Kai?" Miwa tapped his shoulder and noticed how the brunet visibly tensed.

"W-what?" Kai's teeth chattered. God it was freezing! Kai's lip stung and he felt exhausted. Sweat trickled down his brow. Despite being frozen, Kai's face felt strangely hot.

Miwa frowned, his concerns rising. "What's the matter? You look awful!"

"Sh-shut up," Kai meekly retorted, his teeth shaking. Fighting back his tremors, Kai said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Miwa wasn't convinced but kept silent. He'd get it out of his best friend one way or another.

Kai immediately stood up when the bell rang. He hurried to the next class before Miwa could say anything. Taking a seat, Kai laid down his head. He felt cold, hot, and hungry all at once. _Just a few more classes and then I can leave._

A hand on his shoulder made Kai jump. He turned to a Miwa, who had a very serious look in his eyes. Kai panicked. He may call the blond an idiot, but Kai could never disobey Miwa when he got angry.

"Here." Kai's hands fumbled with the sandwich handed to him, expecting something else. He looked back to see Miwa take a seat next to him, frowning as he did so.

"Eat it." Miwa's voice left no room for argument. Kai slowly bit into the sandwich, finding it very hard to eat it all in one bite. His stomach growled. Miwa snorted at this, but still kept his seriousness.

"I can tell you skip your meals. It's... pretty obvious," Miwa said as an after thought after looking at Kai's frame.

Kai looked away and focused on finishing the sandwich. He suddenly regretted skipping meals. After not eating for so long, the feeling of food in his stomach was causing him to feel nauseous. He started to feel uncomfortable with Miwa's serious gaze on him. He had expected the blond to yell at him. Some sort of mothering lecture. It was unnerving for him to be quiet.

Even as students piled in, Miwa's stare didn't deter. It was like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Kai was lucky he didn't run into Miwa on his way out of school. He dismissed what little guilt he had for not letting him in. Those days were in the past. Even though Miwa was a mate, Kai didn't feel like letting him or anyone else in.<p>

Kai endured a long, chilling walk. He stopped in front of a cemetery. The cold wind stung his face as he stared mournfully at two particular graves. He slowly walked towards them. Gently, he swept one hand over his mother's grave, ignoring his hands condition. Kai's hand slowly moved to his father's grave. Ever so gently, he swept away the snow. After one last moment, Kai pushed himself up and left.

He walked with his head down, shivering. He suddenly felt someone grab him by the arm, and he knew it was Miwa. He didn't have to look to know that grin was just for show; Miwa was not joking around.

Not wanting to look at him, himself be dragged to the same park as yesterday. Miwa sat down on the same bench while Kai just stood with his arms folded. Neither of them said anything. Kai covered his eyes with his bangs. Miwa simply looked straight ahead.

"...I saw you."

Kai didn't turn his head, but Miwa knew he was listening.

"That is, at your parents' graves," Miwa said, turning to Kai. "You miss them a lot."

Kai bot his trembling lip, feeling his insides burn.

"I miss them too," Miwa smiled gently, standing up. "They were nice to me you know."

Kai's body shook, fighting it back, but he knew is was futile. He was breaking.

"You're not alone, Kai," Miwa placed a gentle hand on Kai's trembling shoulder and grinned. "Haven't I always been here? Or did you go and forget my existence?"

Kai felt his throat hitch. How could he be so happy? Wasn't he angry? Kai had always pushed him away. He left without ever saying good-bye. And he really did act like he forgot about Miwa. Kai felt overwhelmed by his emotions. He let out short gasps as tears rolled down.

Miwa slowly embraced the brunet, careful not scare him. He smiled slightly.

"M-Miwa, I-I-" Kai couldn't speak. He felt himself shake intensely.

"Kai, it's alright," Miwa whispered, rubbing the brunet's head. "I know it's been hurting you. I could never tell you to just get over it. But don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"N-no! I..." Kai's breath hitched.

Finally, Miwa pushed Kai off and shook him ruffly by the shoulders. "Listen to me!"

Kai flinched through tear-filled eyes.

Miwa tried not to grimace as he continued in a quieter voice. "Listen. You had nothing to do with their death. So stop blaming yourself. You're not alone. And you never were alone." Slowly, he removed his hand, a serious look on his face. Miwa placed his index fingers next to his mouth.

Kai's eyes widened a good amount. _Th-this is-_

Closing his eyes, Miwa tilted his head with a grin. "Kai, smile!"

The memory of that day was coming back. He remembered everything. Kai started to sob loudly as everything came flooding back.

"Shh, calm down, Kai," Miwa murmured quietly, hugging the the brunet.

But Kai only screamed louder. He clutched Miwa's coat ruffly and cried on the blond. He had always blocked it out. All those happy times. They had felt so good. But they all ended the day Kai became an orphan. He was forced to leave his parents' house. But what bothered Kai the most was that he was forced to leave Miwa. Even after becoming friends with Ren and Tetsu, they had both chosen different ways. Kai didn't want to remember. He was afraid he could never be happy again.

"Everything will be alright," Miwa whispered comfortingly, his voice slightly hitching. His eyes started to feel watery. "Just smile. Please."

Kai nodded through grit teeth. He let go and wiped away his tears. But when he opened his eyes they were blurry. He felt himself losing balance. His heavy eyelids slowly shut.

"Kai!" Miwa caught the brunet and lightly shook him. "What's the matter?!" Miwa noticed Kai's flushed face and pale, shivering skin. He felt Kai's forehead and his frown deepened. He knew it. What with the simple attire Kai wore it was no wonder he got a cold! Miwa carefully picked up the brunet and rushed to his house.

Kai awoke to find himself, tucked in a warm bed. He tried to push himself up, but found a pair of hands push him back down.

"Mi-" Kai was cut off when the blond pulled him into a hug. Kai sat there stunned for a moment before returning it with a smile that felt so strange it took him a moment to realize.

Slowly, Miwa let go of him and felt his forehead. "You still have a fever. What ere you thinking wearing such thin clothes?!"

Kai offered a tired, apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"You really worry me at times," Miwa sighed, handing him a plate of food. "Eat up. You should look in the mirror."

Kai raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything and ate his food. Miwa did most of the talking, but Kai showed that he was listening by nodding occasionally. Kai's eyes explored Miwa's room. It had been so long since he had been here. Nothing had changed. Kai frowned as his eyes landed on a brown Teddy bear. It seemed very familiar.

Miwa notices this and blushes slightly. "Uh, that's..."

"You kept it?"

The blond sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "NO! ...Okay, yeah."

"...You still act like a baby." Kai was amused by Miwa's reply.

"JERK! I do not!" Miwa retorted, pointing wild fingers at the brunet.

Kai smiled. A genuine smile. "Thanks, Miwa."

Miwa blinked before returning the smile. "No problem, Kai."

Kai suddenly sneezed, feeling feverish.

"You should get some rest," Miwa said and gently pushed Kai down. He was surprised when the brunet stiffened. "Kai?"

Kai wanted tom say he was fine. That nothing was wrong. That maybe he should just leave. But he found that he could not do that. Miwa was a close friend. One that he cherished. He could trust him.

"I..." Still, Kai was not about to blurt everything out. He felt too insecure.

"Kai, you can tell me," Miwa urged, placing his hand over Kai's. He was surprised when Kai did not deny it. It seemed more like he was trying to tell him.

"Th-the thing is..." Kai's eyes twitched. Why was this so hard?! He had never attempted to tell his feelings before, but he never expected it to be difficult. "I... keep getting nightmares."

Miwa nodded slowly, not wanting to make Kai clamp up again. "About your parents."

"Yeah," Kai muttered.

Miwa squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine. You won't get any nightmares."

Kai hesitated. "But-"

"Just relax," Miwa smiled. "It's not like you to worry."

Kai blinked. When had Miwa become so serious? Maybe he was not such an idiot after all.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Hah! You smiled!" Miwa grinned.

"So what?!"

"Where's my phone?! I need to frame this~!" Miwa joked cheekily.

"Miwa!"

The blonde laughed. "Say, Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Want to spend the night? Like old times?" Miwa asked hopefully. He really did miss those days. Plus it's been so long since his parents had seen Kai.

Kai missed those times as well. He really did.

"Sure, Miwa."

"Alright!"

Kai smiled, looking out the window.

_I guess it's good to remember some things. Ne, Oto-san, Oka-san?_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>


End file.
